kiss me to sleep
by ari-g
Summary: It was inevitable. They were heading this way since the first time they met.


Disclaimer: not mine

**kiss me to sleep**

The first time he kisses her she wasn't wearing any shoes, so he had to scoop down to reach that tempting mouth of hers. He remembers how her hand went from his chest to his stomach making him shiver. She tasted like coffee and second chances. He buried a hand in that soft halo of curls, the other going under her green blouse on her back. He was mildly aware that his bow and arrows were still out and probably on the floor waiting to be put away carefully in his slightly OCD manner, but he honestly could care less about them then. Soon, she was pulling his shirt up and away. She bites his shoulder and he loses it, practically tearing her clothes away, pulling her as close as humanly possible, pushing her down to the floor with him. They explored each other bodies all night and some of the morning. There were no promises or confessions of love or anything like that, just two lost souls finding each other. It was glorious, and all he knows is that he wants that again and again.

***

There is a spot right behind his ear that just begs to be kissed, and when she does he makes this wonderful noise that makes her want to do it again. He holds her like he is afraid to let go or that she would (as if she could) and kisses her like he is devouring her soul (as if she had any left). Neither has ever been shy in any respect before and they are not shy now. They mark and bite and bruise every inch of skin they can reach. He touches her and she forgets about everything. There is nothing but them and their moans and pants and grunts. He tastes like freedom and decadent sins, like extra whip in a venti almond mocha with some chocolate on top. Indulgency, that's what he tastes like. There are two hundred reasons why she shouldn't be doing this, but hell, with the life she leads she deserves a little indulgency every once in a while. So what if he dated her cousin, so what if he is basically her boss, and so what if Clark would scream bloody murder. He makes her feel something besides empty, and that far outweighs the cons in her book.

***

She has moles in the most interesting places. Tiny little beauty spots that mark the way to tantalizing curves and dips that he could spend his life exploring. She makes these little noises in her sleep and scrunches her nose when some hair falls on her face. The first time they sleep together, actual sleep (his bruised ribs don't allow for anything else, stupid banshee), he stays awake most of the night just watching her. There is something about her that just… he doesn't know how to put it into words. She makes him want to watch her smile and hold her hand and go to her at the end of the day and spend the night just talking. She makes him want to touch her so badly, all the time. He momentarily wonders if maybe her powers changed from healing to making her addictive. He hates how hurt he was about the whole issue with the kryptonite weapons and the lying. He wants her to trust him, completely. He needs her to, and he hates that. She mumbles something in her sleep and his hand goes to play with her hair. She is really beautiful, in a completely unexpected way. The kind of beautiful that would inspire songwriters and poets and painters, challenge them to try and capture that something about her that drove them all insane. Mrs. Darling with that kiss at the corner of her mouth that no one could ever get and that last box of heart unopened and unreachable. He finally falls asleep in the wee hours of the morning, his hand clutching hers in a vice grip.

***

She has seen that look before. The look that says: "I'll wait for you," "I see you, all of you, and you're beautiful," and "look at me, I'm right here and I'll do anything for you." It terrifies her. The last guy who looked at her that way ended up being a psycho killer. Judging by her track record that included various gone insane mutants, a couple of aliens destined to kill each other, and one normal guy that ended up a junkie murdered by one of said aliens, it is really completely expected and natural that she would freak out when Oliver Queen starts to look at her that way. Her response: denial and avoidance. He doesn't like that as he lets her know when he finally corners her after a week and a half. He tells her in no uncertain terms that they are in relationship and avoidance is not an option. She tells him that she never agreed to a relationship, and he barks a laugh. They have been in a relationship for months now and that they have been heading this way since the first time they met. Before she can continue arguing, he clashed his mouth on hers in a kiss to end all kisses. Lips and tongue battling each other. He pulls her up and her legs close around his waist as if they belonged there. He kisses her as to erase the touch of those before him, as to make it impossible for there to be someone else after him. Their lovemaking is desperate. Their hearts beating a fast tempo against their chest. She lets go, and he is there to catch her.

***

The last time he kisses her she was wearing one of his shirts and nothing more. It was morning and they were both laughing and goofing around. He was trying to convince her to stay in today. "Screw work, we can spend the day together in bed", he told her, "naked". She laughed and snarked something with a cheeky smile. He tries to remember what she said as he is holding her dead body, but he can't think clearly. Tess is standing next to them, bloody knife in hand. "She said she had the shot and had to take it" he is holding on Chloe for dear life with tears burning his eyes and he can't remember the last thing she told him and Tess continues to explain "that is what she said when she killed me in the future Lois saw. Well, she can't kill me now". No, she can't, but he can. There is not guilt or second thoughts; there is just the unique quiet that only rage can bring. He carries her out of the warehouse, her blonde her spotted with red blood. The scene he leaves behind makes the Cornfield Killer's ones look tame and docile in comparison. Zatanna still owns him that favor and he knows exactly what to wish for.


End file.
